The present invention relates to an image photography apparatus for photographing the image on a TV monitor connected to an endoscope having a solid-state image sensor.
An endoscope is well known wherein a solid-state image sensor, such as a CCD and an SID, is provided at the distal end, and the data on a coeliac image is converted into electrical signals for output. This type of endoscope is called an electronic scope, in which an image signal from the solid-state image sensor is processed in an image processing unit to convert it into a video signal and this video signal is supplied to a TV monitor to display the image represented by the video signal.
With the above electronic scope, however, the operator can only observe the image on the TV monitor. It is impossible for him to photograph the image on the TV monitor by a still camera, even if he wants to do so.
Japanese Utility Model Disclosure (Kokai) No. 60-27906 discloses a supersonic diagnosis apparatus which uses a conventional technique for photographing the image of a TV monitor. In this apparatus, however, a camera is coupled directly onto the TV monitor, so that the camera becomes an obstacle when the operator observes the image on the monitor.
Japanese Patent Application No. 60-151701 discloses a monitor image-photographing apparatus which enables the operator both to easily observe the image on the monitor at a normal time and to easily take still photographs of the image as occasion demands.
The monitor image-photographing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 60-151701 comprises a box casing which is divisible into two sections. A TV monitor is received in one of the sections, and a mount for mounting an automatic camera or a remote control camera is provided for the other. With this construction, when the two sections of the casing are coupled together, it is possible to photograph the image on the TV monitor. When the two sections are separated from each other, the operator can freely observe the image without being obstructed by the camera.
However, this monitor image-photographing apparatus is faced with a problem if it uses the remote control camera. When this type of camera is used, the motor drive unit and photography controller (or remote controller) of the camera are connected to each other by means of a remote cable, and the shutter release of the camera is operated by use of the photography controller. This means that the control system of the camera and that of the TV monitor function independently of each other. Due to this construction, the shutter of the camera may be released even if the TV monitor is off.
It should be noted that the TV monitor is surrounded by the casing. Due to this construction, it is difficult to know whether the TV monitor is on or off from outside the casing. Therefore, a mistake may be made when photographing the image on the TV monitor.